Two mechanisms have been proposed to account for the pathologic sequelae of diabetes. These mechanisms are the formation of glycated proteins and disruptions of the Polyol Pathway that result in accumulation of sorbitol with consequent intracellular changes. Hyperglycemia, by mass action, clearly contributes to the accumulation of glycation products as well as to sorbitol accumulation. Previous work by our group demonstrates that Vitamin C a major antioxident in biologic fluids, normalizes erythrocyte sorbitol. In the proposed study, whether a daily 1 gram dose of Vitamin C will normalize the biochemical abnormalities characterizing IDDM.